Power-L
by CajunStrongMan3
Summary: Power Girl in the Marvel Universe
1. Chapter 1

-DC-Earth 0

It was your run-of-the mill day in Metropolis.

Crime marched on.

My name is Karen Starr, I am the cousin of Superman from an alternate universe. My universe was destroyed and I ended up here in this universe. There is a Superman here, along with a Lois Lane, Jonathan an Martha Kent, and a Supergirl.

Shortly after my arrival, while I was on a deep space mission with the Green Lanterns, the Supergirl of this universe had been taken to the future by two of what I was told was the Legion of Superheroes. I was told that she would not return.

She had just turned twenty-one, while I was slightly older and in my thirties. As far as body wise Kara was a bit more slight in her body type whereas I am more muscular and I have a great endowment. It is much more than most women.

Back in my universe, I was a famous businesswoman here, I am the Chief Operations Officer of the Steel Works.

Clark was half way around the world dealing with an earthquake along with Steel (Natasha Irons). Whereas John-Henry was in high level meetings with Both Bruce Wayne and Oliver Queen. Wayne Tech and Queen Industries were mounting a joint takeover of the Steel Works. All this meeting was there to do was to sign the contracts and complete the transaction to sell to the business. It would be agreed that I would remain as the COO/ Head of the Steel Works Technological Developers Group.

At this point in time, I was patrolling Metropolis. Over the next few days the city would completely be mine to patrol. Let me amend this and say that it would be mine to patrol, as a cape.

A few days before this, there was an escape from Strikers Island. There were several criminals who escaped. They were Metallo, Liverwire, Amazing Grace, Conduit, Riot, and Rampage.

The police did their jobs and caught Amazing Grace, Conduit, and Riot. Riot was not the easiest person to catch because he had cloned himself several times. They had to go to STAR Labs to get a device which would force him to combine his clones and keep them combined long enough for the police to arrest him

I was on the trail of Metallo and was in the tracking him down. I had to pull on all the sources that I could. This web of information people included my own sources, Lois's sources, and Clark Kent's sources.

What surprised me was that when I finally tracked him down to Bludhaven.

I knew that I would have to go through Nightwing to get to Metallo.

I made a stop over in Gotham and found out that Liver was there going after Oracle yet again and I just had to stop and help Babs out.

After we defeated Livewire, I gave Natasha Irons a call. She showed up with a special containment unit which would allow for someone to bring her back to Strykers without her getting the ability to recharge herself and escape again.

When I arrived in Bludhaven and met with Dick, I found that that the Bludhaven Police were investigating a number of robberies at chemical labs, and small technology and computer firms all over Bludhaven.

According to Dick, there was only one other company which had not been hit.

Dick, being the adoptive son of Bruce Wayne or Batman was a very smart man but it was not at all clear as to what they were going to use the stolen components and chemicals for. All that was known was that Metallo was working for Mr. Freeze.

We made the decision that when we arrive at the company we would go in. Dick would call the Bludhaven PD and have them fall back.

We went into the building, what we found was that Freeze had frozen the floor of the building and had me melt the ice with my heat vision. He then threw a bird-a-rang at the floor, when it hit it ran an electrical charge through the water which knocked out the thugs and shorted out Freeze's armor.

The problem is this, where is Corben?

We picked up a thug, revived him and questioned him. He told us that Metallo had some sort of a gun and was on his way back to Metropolis. The thug was not entirely sure what the gun was supposed to do and, also, the thug said that the gun was not a kryptonite gun.

We gave the thug to the Bludhaven PD and I headed off back to Metropolis.

The thug gave us this key to a locker at the Bludhaven bus station. When Dick and I arrived at the bus station, we found the locker, opened it, and found a briefcase. Inside the briefcase was a very technical set of plans that we knew that only a scientist-inventor could have come up with. These plans were for the gun and its powersource.

I would have to take these plans back to the Steel Works, give them to John-Henry and Natasha to try to find out what, exactly this gun is and what exactly it does.

The first thing that was found out was that the gun is being run by some plutonium. This means that it can not be blown up because it would take the entire city of Metropolis with it.

As the Irons' did their research on the plans that I had gotten from Bludhaven, I had some other work to catch up on, in my other job as Karen Starr. I had some papers to sign, and an announcement to make about joint venture with Wayne Technologies.

It took me several hours to finish this off and the I returned to the lab to find out what this contraption was.

As they were working on the research, John-Henry and Natasha had the news on in the background.

I walked in to here the news say that the Metropolis SCU had found where Metallo was keeping himself. He was located in a rundown two-story apartment complex in Suicide Slum.

We still did not know what this "gun" was supposed to used for but I know that we have to recapture Metallo and take away the kryptonite that powers him.

What I did was to pick up on two things. One is a capsule with Hydr0chloric Acid and a canister made of lead.

I had the canister slung on my back. Inside the canister was a packet taped to the bottom as to not have the capsule with the lead in it to rupture.

When I arrived at the apartment complex, I found that Corben was out back and had the "gun" in his hand.

I could not stop him from pulling the trigger and when he did, I then knew exactly what that "gun" was. It was a device for opening portals. The problem was that I did not know what kind of portal it was. I flew at him and tackled him into the prortal.

When we landed on the other side of the portal, it appeared that we were in New York City.

-Marvel Earth 616

I had two problems, one was that when I tackled Corben into the portal, when we landed, we crushed the "gun", thus destroying it. Secondly, I had to stop him and I know that he has the kryptonite power source and he would use it against me.

As he threw me off, I noticed a group of heroes arrive.

In this group was a man with a visor on which I would notice that he would fire blasts of energy similar to my heat vision. The next hero was another man that reminded me of Hawkman and Hawkgirl with his wings except that they were made of metal. Third was a black woman with long white hair. Fourth was a man made completely of metal. Fifth was a younger, almost teenage looking woman who was dressed in the colors that are reminiscent of the Robins. Lastly there was man with claws.

As I picked myself up, I checked to see if the lead canister was intact. It was. I removed it from from my person and placed it in a corner and joined the fight.

I flew up to where the woman with white hair was. I told her that the ones on the ground needed to be careful of the rock in in the chest of the robot because it is radioactive.

She closed her eyes, and it appeared that she was concentrating hard. When she opened them, I asked her what she was doing. She said that she was in a mind link with the people on the ground and with another at her base of operations.

I understood that, it is like what happens with either J'onn or M'gann. She told me that her name was Storm and this team of heroes was known as the X-Men.

I watched from above while this team of heroes took on Metallo. The battle was ended when the man with the claws was thrown by the man made of metal at Metallo. As the man with the claws flew by, he stuck his arm out and used his claws to cut off Metallo's head. I saw the man of metal walk up to Metallo and force upen his chest and the young one dressed like Robin take the kryptonite out and put it in the cannister. The metal man took the top of the cannister and twisted it shut. Storm flew down ther and welded it shut with a bolt of lightning, then flew up to where I was and handed it to me.

Then I took it, flew into space, and threw it into the sun.

After everything was done, I got into their jet, which the told me was called the Blackbird, and flew back with them to what they called the Xavier School For Gifted Youngsters.

When we arrived at the school, introductions were made. The man who fire the blasts that reminded me of my heat vision was named Cyclops. The teen dressed in Robin's colors is Jubilee. The man with the metal wings is Archangel. The man with the claws is Wolverine.

There was also redheaded woman whom I was told was Jean Grey and that she is a telepath. I asked Storm if she was the one that Storm was in contact with during the fight. The answer to that question did not come from Storm but it came from a male voice that sais, "No, miss, that would be me and my name is Professor Charles Xavier."

Professor Xavier asked, "Young lady, who might you be?"

I said, "My name is Karen Starr and you may also refer to me as Power-Girl.

He asked, "How is it that you come by your powers.?"

I said, "I was born this way."

He asked, "Are a mutat?" 

I asked, "A Mutant?"

He answered, "That is a human born with the X-gene which gives them power that normal humans do not have."

I said, "No, I am, in fact nor from Earth, I am not even from this multiverse."

He queried, "Where exactly are you from?"

I said, "I am from another multiverse with several different sets of heroes."

Storm, then, asked about my personal history.

I said, "I come from another alternate earth but there was so called "unltimate" threat to the entire multiverse called the Anti Monitor which was defeated by heroes from across the multiverse. It did not happen without breaking some eggs, my earth, family, and friend were a blinked out of existence." " I ended up staying on the combined earth and making my home there."

Jubilee asked, "Where and how do you get your powers?"

I answered, "Most of my powers come from the fact that the earth has a yellow sun instead of the red sun of myorginal home planet of Krypton." "If the earth had a red sun, I would be a normal female." "Krytonian gravity is greater than that of the earth, this is why I am able to fly." "I have superspeed to the point of where I have the ability to trascend the laws of space/time and travel in time." "I am invulnerable to most attacks. This includes the fact that I can survive a nuclear explosion."

I could read it in their faces that they were impressed.

Wolverine asked, "How did you find this out?"

I said, "Because I went to the future, 10000 years to be exact, and saw a museum which was set up to honor my cousin Kal-El." " I found that he was still allive and was married to the immortal Amazon know as Wonder Woman or Queen Diana of the Amazons." "He has extreme logevitiy and so do I."

Wolverine wanted to know what else I could do.

I went on, "I have enhanced mental capacity. This includes eidetic memory and genious level intellect." " I have several different types of vision." " You have arleady seen my heat vision, but I also have x-ray vision, teloscopic vision, and microscopic vision." "My x-ray vision does not work when I try to look through lead." "I have super hearing." "my other senses are enhanced as well." "I can perceive the entire electromagnetic spectrum." "You've seen me fly." "I can fly interstellar distances wilth out the need of a space ship." "I have superhuman strength the uper levels of which are unknown." "I have precise muscle control which allows me to imitate any voice on earth and do it to the point where no one can tell the difference betwee me and the original source of the voice." "I have super breath. This includes freeze breath." "I have the ability to hypnotize people and I can throw my voice to the point where people can't tell if I am in one place or the other."

I look over at the tall Russian whom they called Colossus and said, "I see that you, too, have a man of steel."

That was whe we heare an alert go off.

We went into their version of the monitor room and found that there was wa woman dressed in a yellow and read uniform sitting on the big computer.

Come to find out that her name was Firestar and her power was the control of microwaves.

When we took a look at the threat, we saw that it was a contingent of large robots.

I asked, "What are those?"

Wolverine said, through gritted teeth, "Those are Sentinels."

I asked, "What is their deal?"

Storm said, "Their goal is to hunt down and capture or possibly kill mutants." "They are usually used by someone who hates mutants."

The Sentinels were storming down Sixth Avenue.

So we headed to the hanger and borded the Blackbird to go and stop the Sentinels.

We arrived to the place of the incident and they let the flyers out of the Blackbird. This is Storm, Rogue, Archangel, Phoemix, and myself. We went towards the Sentinels and started to fight them. The Sentinels I was headed towards was scanning me.

Because of my superhearing I could hear it say, "Unknown. Umregistered, superhuman. Disregard."

That was the wrong thing for it to say bacause I took off and headed into space. I turned around, used my supervision ro locate the sentinel and strarted to ecellerate towards the robot.. I was using the speed which I have previously used to traverse interstellar distances. With the speed, I was able punch a hole through the center of the robot's chest. I, then, turned around and fired off a burst of heat vision which I used to behead the Sentinel.

I went to the robot grabbed it by the sides of the hole which I caused, took it into space, and did what my cousing did to Doomsday. I crashed it into the street, which broke it up in some tiny, small, little pieces.

After I did this, I looked around and found that the rest of the X-Men had defeated the rest of the Sentinels. They told me to leave the pieces where they were because this group called Damage Control would come around and clean things up. The pieces would be sent awa to SHIELD to analyze then to try and figure out where they came from and who sent them.

We returned to the Mansion, which, by the way, reminds me of both Wayne Manor and Qween Mansion, exept bigger.

We went into a meeting room for a debriefing where I explained where I got the Idea on how I defeated the Sentinel.

I explained about Doomsday, and how Superman defeated him. I alos told them that, at the time of the defeat, we thought that it had killed Kal-El.

Jubilee asked, "Kal-El?"

I said, "Yes. That is the name given him by his birth mother, as mine was Kara Zor-L."

The next day I decided that I would make a flight around New York City. As I was flying around the five boroughs, I noticed that a great many things were the same. There were some differences. Chief amogst them were the fact that Lexcorp, NY, Cale Pharmceutical, Wayne Tech, and Queen Industries New York Offices did not exist. I did see Stark International, Stane Technologies, and OSCORP.

When I returned back to the X-Mansion, I asked about these three companies and was told that they were the three biggest compan in the world. Tony Stark's father had built his company throughout World War II , Norman Osborne's father had come along a little bit later, in the 1950's and built OSCORP throughout the sixties and seventies, and Stane had onece worked for the Stark but went out on his own because Stark had gotten out of the weapons industry and Stane wanted to continue in it. Stane and Osborne have done som shady buisiness deals and even some which were out and out illegal. The latter two have even been linked to selling weapons to Oragnized crime.

It sounded to me like those two gentlemen are this reality's version of The Luthors, Veronica Cale, Roland Daggett, and Max Schrek.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

DC Earth 0

There was a meeting called at the Metrotower which had all of the scientific, and technological heavyeights were there, Batman represented WayneTech, Ted Kord represents Kord Industries, John-Henry Irons represents The Steelworks, Oliver Queen represents Queen Industries, Physicists from Star Labs, Physicists from CADMS.

The meeting was tense and it was all because no one, not one of these bright minds are able to make a dent on how to get a power source to make the dimensional "gun" to work. They were loathe to do what the bad guys did and make a piece of kryptonite the power source.

They had what they thought was a working invention they did not want it to hurt Superman, Supergirl, Superboy, and most importantly Power-Girl herself.

Marvel Earth 616

They had arrived at Stark International, they had just met Happy Hogan and Pepper Potts and were being shown dow to Tony Stark's lab.

As they arrived there, Karen noticed that there were a vast number of high tech suits of armor which lined the walls. Frankly, it reminded her of being in the Steel Works with one of her best friends, Natasha Irons.

Karen showed Tony the "gun" and also she show him the draings she made of the interior of the "gun" which she had made by her scanning it with her x-ray vision.

He entered the plans and specs for the "gun" and put it on his system. He started to study them and noticed that it had to have a power source.

He asked Karen, "What was the power source?"

Even though she did not want to to tell him what it was but it appeared that he would not let it go. She said, "The power source for the previous "gun" was a non terrestrial rock called kryptonite. By the way, it is also my only weakness."

Karen had seen this weird looking contraption which she was told, by Pepper, was the Arc Generator and asked a ligitimate question, "Could the Arc Reactor provide the power for the "Gun"?"

Tony answered, "I suppose we could but I do not understand phyiscs of temproral, univeresal, and travel between realities, I will have to call in some help."

He walked over to the computer and place a call. Karen was told that he was calling a Doctor Reed Richards, who is one of the smartest people in the world.

As we waited for what he termed as The Fantastic Four, I mentioned that seeing all the suits of armor that Mr. Stark had reminded me of the Steel armor.

He looked at me with questioning eyes and aske, "Who is this Steel?"

Karen answered, "I am referring to a group of two heroes back on my world who wear suits of armor, much like those I am told that you wear as the hero. One is the man who invented the armor, the other is his niece."

Karen picked up a ream of paper and started to draw the Steel armor and Hammer using her eidetic memory.

She handed the plans to Tony and saw that his eyes lit up. Pepper saw the hammer and said, "Thor would, vere much, like this armor."

Karen started to explain the Steel Armor, "John Henry is an extraordinary inventor and engineer, and a natural athlete who frequently displays an impressive degree of strength." "His original armor, which was called the "Man of Steel" armor was and still is armed with a rivet gun which was mounted on his wrist." "As you have seen, he carries a hammer." "This hammer has the ability to target the stress points of of his opponent." "He calls it a "smart hammer" because it does what I said it does before and return to him after he has completed attack on his opponent." "The hammer, also, hits harder the farther it is thrown." "He has put jets in his boots which enable him to fly."

At this point, a blond headed man, in armor, carrying a hammer, and a giant, green-skinned giant of a man walked into the room. Karen is told that blond man is Thor, the Norse God of Thunder and the other is simply known as the Hulk. After this, Karen is told that the Hulk is a physicist whose name is Bruce Banner.

Stark looked at the second set of armor and asked about it.

Karen told him that this armor belongs to her friend Natasha Irons. The only difference between the two armors is that Natasha's can grow to great heights.

At this point, Pepper shows up again and with her were four people, all of which have the number four on their uniforms. There was a man with greying sidburns, his name is Reed Richards. The second was rock like man whose name is Ben Grimm aka the Thing. The third is a blonde headed young man named Johnny Storm, his hero name is the Human Torch. Karen thought that he would be the perfect match for Fire or Batriz Bonilla. The last is a blonde headed young woman name Susan Storm-Richards. The goes by the nam of The Invisible Woman.

As Karen thought, the egg heads (Stark, Richards, and Banner whom she found out was the Hulk) gathered around the computer to take a look at the plans for the "gun" to analyze whether or not the ability is there for the physics to make it work and get Karen home.

At this point, four other people came in. One was dressed in a uniform that resembled an American flag with a discus shaped shield. His name is Captain America, real name Steve Rogers. One of the women was dressed in all black and had red hair. She is Natasha Romanoff or The Black Widow.

There, then, came an alarm.

Stark went to another screen, shut off the alarm, and brought up what the emergency was.

It was what they termed as the "Masters of Evil."

On the way to fight the Masters of Evil, karen was filled in as to just who they were.

Executioner and Enchantress are from the mythical land of Asgard. Karen assumed that it is not mythical since Thor was standing right there in front of her.

The Wrecking Crew all derive their power from a magic-imbued crowbar. They are the Wrecker, Bulldozer, Piledriver, and Thunderball. Wrecker and Thunderball carry weapons. Wrecker, the crowbar, and Thunderball, a wrecking ball on a chain. The wrecking ball is also inbued with magic.

Abomination is much like the Hulk and derives his powers from a gamma mutation.

Baron Zemo is the former head of a group called HYDRA and a long-lived villain from the era of World War II.

Crimson Dynamo is much like Tony and wears a high-tech suit of armor. He is a communist. Karen thought to herself that Oliver would not like this man.

Chemestro is a villain who derives his powers from his extensive knowledge of chemestry. Chemestro uses gauntlets that trasmute matter, on a chemical basis, from one thing to another.

Lastly, there is Volcana. This supervillan has a name which sounds like the one she has fought many times.

She also noticed that there was an archer and a woman in a black and white uniform fighting valiantly against the group. These two reminded Karen of Oliver and Dinah or Green Arrow and Black Canary.

She was told that the man's name was Hawkeye and that the woman's name is Mockingbird. She also finds that Mockingbird is much like Black Widow, that she is a spy.

Power-Girl flew down and attacked Crimson Dynamo. The battle was not long for what she did was to rip open the suit of armor and pull the human out of it. This, very effectively, took him out of the battle.

Karen, then, went over to where Baron Zemo was fighting Mockingbird. She tapped Zemo on the shoulder and when he turned around she plucked him on the forehead. The pluck sent him flying across the streed where he he hit the side of a building, thus knocking him out, and taking him out of the fight.

She knew that, due to her vulnerability to magic, he fight against any one of the wrecking crew would be a tough one.

The next one she went after was the Abomination. She kind of figured out the most part of his attack was power. Sure, he has some agility but his enemy is the Hulk and she has several other weapons at her disposal. Powers like heat vision, freeze breath, hurricane breath, and super speed.

Unlike Clark and Supergirl, Karen happily accepted training from one Mr. Bruce Wayne and is now a more than a fair strategist. Granted, she is not upto Bruce's level, but who is. Her stategic abilities are, at least, on par with John Stewart's and Shayera Hall's, that is Green Lantern and Hawkgirl. Stewart is an ex-marine and Hall is an ex-police officer, on her home planet of Thanagar. Shayera has been known to beat Mr. Wayne at chess.

Karen started out with using her hand to hand combat skills and found that the Ambomination or Emil Blonsky was just a proficient because of his military training. What she decided to do was to pull the trick that Superman did with Doomsday. She would take him up into space and smash him into the ground. She hopes that it would have the same effect that if had on Doomsday and knock him out.

Before she would result to this particular technique, Karen would try to out technique him in hand to hand combat because she had trained, not only in many of the techniques of human martial arts, but she would also try many of the Kryptonian techniques, and also the Amazonian techniques.

As it would turn out, Karen and Blonsky wer evenly matched and they would fight for about fifteen minutes. She would also use her heat vision and freeze breath and he would use his helfire. After those respective weapons were used, Karen decided to to do her little trick. She grabbed Blonsky in a bearhug and took off at greater than mach level speed. When she reached space, she positioned him where he was on his back and drove him downward. She knew that his body would take the heat of re-entry so she hoped that the impact would knock him out.

As it would turn out, this would work. Of course, it did cause a crater but it did its job and knocked the Abomination out.

Now, she could would turn around and melt Chemestro's gun.

She was now able to turn her total attention to the Wrecking Crew and the magic which their powers are based upon.

As it would turn out, she did not have lift a finger to fight the Wrecking Crew because the rest of the heroes had defeated them. They did have the help of Thor in this but they did defeat them.


	3. Chapter 3

DC Earth-0

It has been three weeks since Power-Girl and Metallo had disappeared or shall we say that Metallo had shot the "gun" at Karen while she was in the process of destroying it. The end result of this was, of course, Power-Girl and Metallo disappearing.

They are still no closer to finding a way to making the "gun" work without the using of kryptonite as the power source.

They have tried to use the Green Lantern ring, it did not work, they have tried magic, it, also, did not work, if there was the abilty of using the speed-force as the power source of the "gun" they would have but only the Flash and access it and he would die if he tried.

Marvel Earth 616

On this side of the potential portal, Stark, Pym, Banner, and Richards were getting closer and closer to putting together a working prototype of the "gun" with an ARC reactor as the Power source.

Karen was still living at the X-Mansion.

She was in a two-week relationship with James "Logan" Howlett or Wolverine.

He is one of the few people who can put her down with and punch and not hurt himself doing it. He can also make her bleed due to his admantium claws which makes the relationship a little bit dangerous. Due to the fact that no one knows exactly how old he is, she may, very well, be dating someone much older then she is. All that is known about his past is that James "Logan" Howlett is that he was born in the late 1880's. It is now 2014 and if he had led a relatively action free life he would be at least 105 years old but because of his mutant abilities, he could be cosidered at least 10 to 15 years older than his actual age.

We were out one day and there was a bank robbery going on. He took her beind a wall because he wanted to see who was robbing the bank. The robbers, as she would find out, were The Rhino, Doctor Octopus, and The Juggernaut.

At this point, she noticed that that a young man swung in on what looked to be a web. Logan told her that this young man gose by the name of Spider-Man.

Spider-Man seemed to be headed staight for Doctor Octopus. Logan made the decision that he and Karen would go after Rhino first because he intimated that the Rhino would the easier villain to defeat.

He was correct on this because all Karen had to do was to step in front of the Rhino. The Rhino stepped back to get distanc between himself and Power-Girl.

He charged.

She sidestepped him, reached out he hand, grabbed him by the horn, spun him around, and threw him into a direlect skyscrapers.

The Thing, The Human Torch, and the rest were trying to do their best with Juggernaut.

The Rhino had come back from the direlect building. He, again, charged at Kare and she did the same thing but instead of throwing him into the building again, she took him up and crashed him down. What she did not know know was that that all she had to do was to get him hot so that he needs to get some water to com himself down. If he can not get the water, he will faint because of the fact that he can not sweat the toxins out of his system.

She did that and he fainted. Even though he is indestructible, he still needs to get rid of the toxins in his body.

Now, she can turn her total and undevided attention to Juggernaut.

At this point, she noticed that Jean Grey had arrived.

Jean got into Karen's head and told her that the only way to beat the Juggernaut was to remove his helmate for Jean to use her psychic powers to attack Marko's brain.

What Karen did was to move toward the Juggernaut and wrpped her arms aroud his head, sticking her hands into the eyeholes of the helmate. She used her strength to to pick him up and had The Human Torch unlach the headgear. She held onto the helmate and after this, Juggernaut dropped to the ground.

This was all that Jean needed she used her powers to make Marko think he was tired and paralized.

They came a nd took him and the others away. Then we all went back to Avengers Mansion to find if the eggheads made any progress with the demensional "gun". It was found that little progress had been made.

Karen got the feeling that the theoretics were the problem. She knew that in her own universe that the Justice Lords and in particular, their Batman who had had the time to put together the demensional portal which they used to come over and capture the Justice League with. She also got the feeling that the science in this universe was very far away from having this type of technology.

Certainly, Banner, Richards, and McCoy have the brainpower to figure this out and Tony has the tech smarts to put it together but it was flummoxing the theoreticians.

There are several reasons why Karen decided to date James "Logan" Howlett. One of those said reasons was that he had unbreakable bones. She could squeeze him tightly she would not hurt him. Also, he has excellerated healing abilities which means any injuries she did cause him, he would heal fast from.

She, also, got the feeling tha if they had a child, the child would someday be immunue to kryptonite. She heard the story of how Logan was thrown into a vat of a virulent virus which was supposed to eliminate all mutants and how his healing powers went to work creating a cure for the virus.

One day, while they were on a date, Logan asked Karen if they had mutants on her earth. She said, "From they way that the x-gene has been discribed to me, it sounds like what is commonly called the meta gene back home."

Karen wen ton to say that there are people who have fire powers, ice powers, the ability to transmute materials, speed powers, and many other types of powers.

Logan askes, "Aren't you considered a meta?" Karen said, "No. Because I was not born on earth. I am an alien."

As they were talking, there was a definite shaking of the ground and Logan did not like it

they went outside and saw that there was giant robot which seemed to be searching for something.

Karen asked, "What is that?" Logan said, "That is a Sentinel. It is searching for mutants It needs to be stopped."

They went after it and as they did, Wolverine used his communicator to call the rest of the X-Men.

As it would happen, they only ones who were there were the New Mutants and Jubilee.

There were only just a few of the New Mutants there. They are, Rictor, Shatterstar, Warpath, Sprite, Warpath, and Wolfsbane.

Karen and Logan would have to hold the Sentinel off until the others arrive.

The problem came when there were new arrival of Sentinels, specifically ten of them.

Shorly thereafter, the rest of the mutants arrived.

Karen decided to try the "Doomsday Maneuver" to defeat her sentinel.

She did it and it worked.

She returned to Logan and found that he and Jubilee were coordinating the rest of the mutants in their respective fights against the other sentinels.

It took us the better part of two hours to defeat the sentines and we still did not have the answers as to who sent the sentinel and why did they send them.

Karen and Logan went to Avengers Mansion to see if there was any progress with the understanding of the dimensional "gun" and the powrsource. At the time when they arrived they were not looking at the "gun", they were looking at an asteroid that was heading towards earth. The big brains knew that it was made of some sort of meatal but they intimated that this meatal was something that they had not seen before.

The problem was that it was already on the outer part of the earth's solar system. It would reach the planet within the next week the good thing about it was that it would hit an uncharted island the bad thing about it was that it would come close to being a planet paralizer and must be stopped.

What was confusing to Tony, Bruce, and Reed was that they could not identify the type of metal in the asteroid. The normal metals in the average asteroid are nickel, iron, magnesium. They also can have such elements as helium, hydrogen, and volcanic type rocks.

Karen took a look at the make up of the asteroid and said, "I know what this is."

Tony asked, "You do? What is it?"

Karen said, "I don't know if you have this metal in this universe but in my universe the metal is called Nth Metal."

Reed asked, "What is this metal, what are its properties, and what can it do?"

Karen explained, "This metal comes from the planet of Thangar. It is called Nth Metal. It can be made into weapons and clothing. It has the ability to negate gravity. It can protect the wearer from the elements and speeds up the way a body can heal itself."

Bruce asked, "Is there other abilities for Nth Metal?"

She went on to say that on other alternat earths, Nth metal is transuric iron. It has an atomic nuimber of 676, is hyperconductive, posesses anti-magical properties, and can invert mesons to gravitons.

After she finished speaking the took a look at the faces of the scientists an saw their eyes get big.

She figured out that Tony was a futurist and she could see the gears in his mind grinding thinking of ways to to use the Nth metal.

The problem is that they would have to find a way to stop a asteroid which is only doing what comes naturally to an asteroid. That is speeding through space and heading for a planet.

Thor and other magic users would be of no use against it because of its great size.

It was then that Doctor Henry Pym and his wife Janet came into the room.

He looked at what we were looking at and asked, "What would happened if we tried to shrink it?"

Richards and the rest looked at Henry Pym as if to ask 'why do you ask?'

Pym answered, "I think that changing its size would help us find us a way to slow it down and control it."

Karen spoke up and asked, "Would we not have to land someone on the asteroid to set up the devices on to the asteroid to shrink it?"

As Karen continued to look at the asteroid she found that there was another metal in in it. It was mixed in with N'th metal, and the different types of rock.

She went outside and looked up in the sky. Logan and Janet followed her out and saw where she was looking.

Janet asked, "What are you doing, Karen?"

Karen said, "I am using my telescopic and x-ray visions to find and locate the asteroid and to see what, exactly, it is made of."

Logan asked, "You don't trust the big brains inside?"

Karen, answered, "I do not know them well enough to trust them fully."

Janet asked, "You can really see that far away?"

Karen anwered, "Yes."

Karen saw that there were several versions of the three types of rock which humans are familiar with. There are Migmatite, flint, coal, and several others. She, also, noticed the two types of metal. She, readily noticed the N'th Metal and the unknown metal. She switched her vision to long distance microvision.

As she scanned the unknown unmagnetic metal, she committed the chemical composition to her memory.

She went back inside and went to the white board and starte to write down the the chemical composition.

The eggheads were still focusing on trying to stop the asteroid from hitting the planet.

Janet walked over to Hank and tapped him on the shoulder.

Karen heard Hank ask Janet, "What do you want?"

Janet said, "I think that one of you should take a look at what was found out when she took a look at the asteroid."

Janet explained about Karen's telescopic and microvision. She told him that Karen had scanned the various coponents of the asteroid.

Janet took Hank over to the white board and showed him the chemical formula for what Logan has started to call anti-Magneto. As this metal seemed to be a weakness for Magneto's powers. As Hank looked over the formula, he decided that Tony and Bruce needed to see this.

He gave a whstle and they came right over.

There was an important question asked. This is how long will this asteroid take to get to the earth?

Tony answered by saying, "It is stll at least six weeks away from a possible impact."

Karen looked directly at Tony and said that he should come with her. Logan knew, by her body language, that she wanted to take him to the fortress, he just did not know why.

Karen said, "Tony, I wish for you to come with me to my Fortress to Solitude. Are you needed to be here for the planning of the trip?" Tony looked at the rest of them and asked, "Do I need to be here for the planning?" Hank said, "Not at this point because I need to get into my lab to make the necessary adjustments to my gear to get it to stick to asteroid to be able to to have the Pym Particles work the way which we want them to."

Tony now knows that he is not needed at this point in time.

He looked at Karen and said, "Let's go." Logan said, "You had better dress warmly."

Ben, Johnny, Susan, Janet, Carol, Peter, and Thor would go with them, as well.

After they all prepared, they piled into the QuinJet and headed up north.

Karen had also asked Tony to bring the specs for his Iron Man armor. Tony looked quizically at Karen as if to ask why are you wanting me to bring this with me.

Karen looked at him as if to say, 'You'll see.'

It took several hours to get their from New York. Karen thought to herself that the Avengers could use a boom tube.

She said, "It is taking a time for us to get ther I think that you need a boom tube." Tony asked, "What is a boom tube?" Karen said, "It is basically worm hole generator. It makes it easier for a ship to travel interstellar distances."

They landed at the The Fortress and the Avengers minus Wolverine were impressed with the fifty story igloo.

We went into the computer control room and Karen went up to Kel-X and told him to open the files of Supermanium.

Karen looked at Tony and winked. Tony, being the smart, futurist-type person figured it out. The idea was for her to build him a suit of armor out .

Over the next few days Karen worked, not only, on Tony's are, but also, on a Supermobile.

They asked her what the the Supermobile was for? Karen sait, "This is for when I go to a place where there is a red-type sun. It mimics my powers."

After the few days, every thing was finished they headed back to Avenger's Mansion to check into how the preparations for the stopping the asteroid. They found that everthing was pepared and all of Hank Pym's equipment was ready and being loaded into the Quin Jet.

They, themselves, headed to the QuinJet.

They borded the jet and we left for the asteroid.

Oh, and of course, Tony Stark had to take his new to along for the ride.

When they arrived at the asteroid it was found that it was the size of the moon. It was, also several hundred lightyear away from the solar system.

When we arrived, this is where the immaculate planning came into the forfront. It was known from the beginning, because of calculations done by the wizards of smart which remained at Avenger's Mansion, just where to place Dr. Pym's shrinking devices to get the best effect which would make it the easiest for the team to slow and eventually stop the asteroid before it reached earth.

It would take them at least three days to get the job done, which the eventually would do.

After that part of the job was done, it, then had to be decided where mining and refining of the various metals would be done.

A happy medium was reached and it was decided that because Wakanda has the experience of working with special metals because of the Vibranium mound that currently exists in their country.

It was also decided that since Karen knows the most about Nt'th Metal that she would lend her expertise to that of T'Challa and his scientists and shamans.

After they slowed it to a stop, they grew it to full size and they split it into eighths. They took the pieces to Wakanda and put it into the capable hands of the Wakandans and Karen, as well.

As it would turn out, it would take them longer then they thought to separate the rock from the metals and the metals from each other.

As it would turn out, they would figure that they would 500 tons of N'Th Metal, 250 tons of the unknown unmagnetic metal, 75 tons of coal and 50 tons combined of the other rocks which composed the asteroid.

When it was all said and done it took them almost a year to do the mining and refining of the asteroid.

After this, the shamans and scientists of Wakanada took the N'th Metal and unknown unmagnetic metal and started to do experiments on thim to find out what they did exactly.

They found that what Karen said about the N'th Metal was the exact truth. They also found that that the unmagnetic metal was very special because if there was any metal of any type that the unmagnetic metal would repel it.

Wolverine had a thought, he wondered that if they built a cage out of the unmagnetic metal, they could finally keep Magneto locked up so he had them build a cage.


	4. Chapter 4

DC Earth-0

The frustraion was starting to mount because the big brains were still no closer to finding a way to get Karen back to where they should be at. Because of his frustration Batman had gotten more and more violent with his Rogues gallery and there were even time when Superman and others had to pull him off of the criminals. It got so bad that it was decided that Batman had to be dealt with.

Wonder Woman decided that she would take him and put him on one of the outer islands which compose the chain which composes Themyscira. They would build him a simply dwelling and he would be put there with out a way to keep tract of the progress being made on the project, as it had been taken to being called.

There are amimals he could hunt and the waters off of the island would be teaming with sealife which, with the help o the Aqua-family he could get his hands on.

The hope is it would serve as a cool down place for Bruce.

Dick would take over as The Bat, at least on a short time basis.

Marvel Earth 616

The brains on this side of the devide decided that the impasse on reverse engineering of the "gun" which brought Karen there.

On the plus side, they had found a way of reverse engineering a version of both the umagnetic metal and the N'Th metal.

Stark International had gotten to work in producing these metals.

Karen found a way to revese engineer Supermanium thereby giving SI another metal to produce.

Karen decided that she wanted to move to middle America and live there. She said that she wanted to get in touch with her Eartly roots.

It would be an obvious choice for her to pick Kansas but she did not. She picked Nebraska. So, Tony Stark bought her and Logan 10,000 acres of land ouside of a town called Hamlet, Nebraska.

Karen was proved to be a very smart woman because she found a way to make the ultimate composite metal. She took Gold, Silver, Alluminum, led, copper, carbon fiber, steel, titanium, vibranium, carbonadium, Supermanium, N'Th Metal, and the unmagnetic metal.

Karen said that the lesser metals will be used to bond the stronger and more powerful metals.

She also decided that she wanted to try to build a house, barn, bunk house and training center out on the land that she bought. She had to work with Stark and others to find a way to make the metal look rustic, find a way to make bricks out of it, make cement, piping, wiring, mortar, rebar, drywall, framing materials, roofing materials, and other things.

It took them several months to do this and when it happened, it turned out that it did not take a lot of money to make it. They had all of the materials shipped out to Hamlet so that they could start to build on ther land. This house would be able to withstand just about everything natrural and everything untatural and magical which could happen to the buildings.

Emma Frost was sent of to be the resident Telepath and for what is, essentually, Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, western campus.

The size of the main residence is 54,000 square feet which is 20,000 square yards.

The storm cellar, which was build only because of the fact that they live in tornado alley, is the smallest part of the compound at 54,000 Square Foot or 6000 square yards. They did not want to raise their neighbors questions on why they did not have storm cellar.

There are two sub basements. The first of which is a Danger Room. The first sub-basement is 81,000 square feet or 9,000 square yards.

The second sub-basement, which houses a second version of Cerebro to be used by Emma Frost, 15,300 square feet or 1,700 square yards.

The bunkhouse which is being built for any potential students will be 27,000 square feet or 3,000 square yards.

Finally, there is the the barn which will essentully be a giant garage/hanger. There will need to be room for a jet, supermobile, several helicopters including all of the versions of the the Blackhawk, Wolverine's motorcycle, fuel, water and other things which are needed to take care of the vehicles. To that, the first floor ceiling of the barn will be 20 feet high, the loft ceiling of the loft will be 15 feet tall. In terms of total space, it will 540,000 square feet or 60,000 square yards.

Author's Note: for those who say that the buildings that compose what essentually the X-Compound west is sort of a Mary Sue, believe what you want. Why I mad it this way was I wanted it to be able to withstand anything and be a possible destination for the President of The United  
States to mount a rebellion of a potential alien invaision and takeover.


End file.
